falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mole rat
Giant mole rat |game4 =FNV |articles4 =Mole rat Mole rat pup Mole rat corpse |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Mole rat Rabid mole rat Glowing mole rat Mole rat brood mother Mole rat queen Vault 81 lab mole rat Pack mole rat |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Mole rat Rabid mole rat Glowing mole rat Mole rat brood mother Scorched mole rat |game7 =FOS |articles7 =Mole rat Mole rat brood mother |game8 =FOBOS2 |articles8 =Giant naked molerat |game9 =VB |articles9 =Pig rat }} Mole rats are giant rodents that were engineered by the United States before the Great War. Despite the fact that they have the same name, two species can be distinguished. The mole rats found in New California are mostly covered with fur and come from moles, and those from the East Coast and the Mojave Wasteland are furless and come from naked mole rats which come mostly from governmental experiments rather than the area, as mole rats are not native to the United States. Background Mole rats have sharp claws and even sharper tusks that they use to tear great chunks of flesh from their prey. Mole rats are either huge rats or the result of gene-splicing Kodiak bears with maladjusted lab rats. Fortunately, they seldom run in packs larger than a half dozen or so.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets Origins According to the Pentagon Library terminal in the Citadel, mole rats in the Capital Wasteland are the result of an American government program, codenamed Mission Cloacina, to develop an invasive lifeform that could be planted in China, where its aggression and fast breeding would help undermine the Chinese war effort. It is noted that a genetic "kill switch" was included to help the US Army clean up the rats after the theoretical fall of China. Additionally, it is revealed that the researchers attempted to use the Forced Evolutionary Virus to further augment their creations, but dismissed this course of action as FEV had a tendency to render subjects sterile (defeating the whole purpose of the rats' being invasive). Biology An Enclave field report in Fallout 3 classifies naked mole rats as follows: * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Class: Mammalia * Order: Rodentia * Family: Bathyergidae According to the report, naked mole rats most closely resemble a Heterocephalus glaber, also known as the sand puppy or desert mole rats. Their enlargement is due to heavy radiation exposure. While larger than their ancestors, the naked mole rats have similarly low brain function, possibly due to an exceedingly tiny brain organ. Their incisors show increased enamel and dentin growth, making them razor sharp. In addition, the naked mole rats have extremely low levels of Substance P which results in an incredible pain tolerance. Variants Hairy mole rat A mutated mole only found in New California. They can often be found in packs together with pig rats and giant rats. Hairy albino mole rat A rare variety of intelligent hairy albino mole rat only found in New California. Their origins are unknown but like albino deathclaw, appears to be caused due to a different mutation with the FEV. They're a bit bigger than a normal hairy mole rat, have a light brown hair and red eyes. They can talk and have a relatively higher intelligence than the average. The only two known specimens are Keeng Ra'at and Brain. Pig rat In between the small giant rat and the mole rat. Mole rat A mutated naked mole rat found in East Coast and the Mojave Wasteland. They have very little hair on their body and are usually found in packs of roughly 3 or 4, but rarely in 2 or by themselves. Mole rat pup These are young naked mole rats and are smaller and weaker in combat. They usually stay close to their mother. Giant mole rat These are giant mutations of the regular mole rats in Fallout 3, used as transport. They were cut from the game. Giant naked mole rat Mean, standing over three feet at the shoulder and weighing in at around at 200 pounds, these critters are fierce and dangerous. Glowing mole rat A particular mole rat species which has been exposed to enormous quantities of radiation. The glowing mole rat produces radiation in a short perimeter around and benefits from radiation to heal or getting his defenses reinforced. One can be found in the mole rat den. Mole rat brood mother A powerful type of mole rat that can be encountered at high levels. The mole rat brood mother is significantly more resistant than her children, but her attacks still only do minor damage to a well-armored player character. Vault 81 lab mole rat Found within the Vault 81 testing area, those lab mole rats will transmit the mole rat disease when hitting the player character. There are several variations of Vault 81 mole rats, ranging from the standard variant to glowing variants. Notable mole rats * Brain * Keeng Ra'at * Pumpkin * Snuffles Notes * It appears that there are some that have been able domesticate mole rats, as seen in the Molerat Mambo in Fallout 2, Mole rat race track in Fallout 3 or Snuffles located at Sloan in Fallout: New Vegas. Despite this, in Fallout 3, you are unable to learn how this domestication came about from Moira Brown. * It is shown in the Fallout 3 quest Wasteland Survival Guide that naked mole rats are highly allergic to certain chemicals that are used in a repellent, so much so it makes their heads explode when hit with this repellent stick. * Mole rat skins have also been used as decoration. These can be found in several homes and shelters in both the Capital wastelands. Oddly, blood will splatter when these rugs are shot. * Occasionally one may encounter a mole rat with mines attached to it, for example just to the east of USAF Satellite Station Olivia. These mole rats, which emit ticking time-bomb noises, will explode for substantial damage if they reach point blank range. Appearances Mole rats appear in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout Shelter, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. They were going to appear in the canceled Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2. Behind the scenes Molerats make an appearance in the Gothic series. Durning a developer stream, it was revealed that they were directly inspired by Fallout molerats. Gallery MAMRATAA se.gif|Animated hairy mole rat in Fallout and Fallout 2 Mole rat FO3.png|Naked mole rat in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas Mole ratCA.jpg|''Fallout 3'' concept art Mole rat fo4.png|''Fallout 4'' mole rat Category:Mole rats Category:Creatures Category:Fauna de:Maulwurfsratte es:Rata topo fr:Rataupe it:Ratto talpa pl:Kretoszczur pt:Mole rat ru:Кротокрыс uk:Кротощур zh:变种鼹鼠